


unrequited

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [306]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing, when Tony's flirting with women, taking women to dinner and movies, dancing at those clubs Jethro can't stand, anyway.  Jethro knows he's got no chance, when Tony's eyes are caught by beautiful women, by young women, by bright and charming women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Title: unrequited  
> Disclaimer: not my characters (except for the boyfriend)  
> Warnings: takes place anytime after season 5  
> Pairings: Tony/OMC, references to Tony/women, unrequited Gibbs/Tony  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 310  
> Prompt: NCIS, Tony/any. Gibbs finds out Tony is dating a man and isn't sure how he feels about it. Bite sized bit of angst?

It's one thing, when Tony's flirting with women, taking women to dinner and movies, dancing at those clubs Jethro can't stand, anyway. Jethro knows he's got no chance, when Tony's eyes are caught by beautiful women, by young women, by bright and charming women. 

He's known from the beginning that he was attracted to Tony. His eye's been caught by men before, every now and again. He's never once acted on it. Tony's his subordinate, anyway. Besides the rule against messing around with a team member, messing around with someone under his command is also forbidden. 

So he's ignored the attraction, even though it grows over the years into something that might one day rival what he felt for Shannon. The day he realizes that is a bad one. 

But it's okay while Tony is with women. Because clearly his infatuation can't possibly be requited. 

"Oh, Gibbs," Tony says, eyes widening. 

"Tony!" Maddie exclaims, darting in to hug him while Jethro steps up to Tony's table to examine his companion. 

"Um, Manuel," Tony says, nerves hidden very well, "this is my boss Jethro Gibbs and his... niece, Maddie." He takes a breath and his voice is steadier as he says, "Gibbs, this is my boyfriend, Manuel Delgado." 

"It's good to meet you," Delgado says, smiling at them. "Tony's told me some very interesting stories." 

Dark hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes. Reasonably handsome. It's hard to tell how fit he is beneath his shirt, as it's a bit loose. 

Tony hasn't talked about women in months. 

"We'll let you get back to your date," Maddie says. "It was good to see you, Tony." 

"Boss," Tony says with a nod. 

"See you at the office, DiNozzo," Jethro says. He nods to the boyfriend and follows Maddie out of the restaurant. 

It was different, when Tony was only interested in women.


End file.
